fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Against the Tides
Confrontation "God damn it, I hate with a passion." A young man with bushy blond hair and a muscular figure moaned. He was sitting in a rather polished bar, made out of what appeared to be mahogany wood, with various inscriptions across the various tables and chairs, along with the posts. There were numerous pictures and paintings everywhere, each of which having a story to tell. But all the young man wanted to do was smack somebody in the face; he was tired and just needed a drink. "So...you're telling me you don't have spare glasses for water?" This young man asked, his name was Artemis Reznik; mage of Desperados, a hunter of , and he wasn't in a goddamn good mood. "Well I don't have any spare mercy for you, bastard!" Artemis punched the table he was sitting on, shaking it slightly. "Give me that water, now." The bartender meekly responded with an affirmative nod, as he went to the cold water filter and got a glass of water, handing it to Artemis. "There, much better." The doors to the bar opened as the bartender looked over to see another young man with blond spiky hair, blowing a large bubble as he entered and found his way to the counter, "Some whisky please, on the rocks" He said biting the bubble as it popped and he put it back in his mouth to re-chew. "Adults and their bad habits..." Artemis sighed to himself, as he began to step out of his seat and went off into the gaming corner. He had money, he had stress, and he needed to relieve it out in some way or another. Putting a coin in, he began to shoot with expert accuracy and precision, hitting targets on the digital screen, while making a whole lot of noise in the process, probably irritating the people in the bar. Right when he was about to finish the game, a small object hit the back of his head as he quickly turned around, glaring all around as he looked down to see it was a piece of ice. The man had remembered that a recent customer ordered ice with his drink and turned over to see the blond spiky haired person looking back at him. "Hey kid, you mind stopping with that stupid game, someone of us are here to drink in peace and quiet" He said making the other two ice levitate "You wanted something?" Artemis groaned, looking towards the man who told him to stop the game. "I'm not really in a good mood, you know." Artemis told him blandly, as he began to walk out of the bar. "I figured you were nothing more than a punk with some decent magic skills, but hell, only thing magical was that you're barley alive punk" Brooklyn said chewing on both of the ice cubes as the guy stopped right at the door. The area slowly began to pressurize as the effects of Artemis releasing his magic caused many to run out in fear while he looked back to Brooklyn. "Hm...? Oh, it was to me. Sorry about that, couldn't distinguish your weakling presence among everyone else." Artemis quite simply clicked his fingers, to which magic was drawn to his palm, and released as a small aura. "You wanna go?" "Sure, might be a fun way to kill some time" Brooklyn said chomping on the ice-cube as he and Artemis began walking out of the bar and further away from the city. They appeared within a rather solemn forest-like area. The trees ornamented around them as if they were enclosing them, mainly because they were in a circular formation - almost fence-like. "Alright, while this place is making me paranoid as hell, please do let me enjoy this." Artemis growled slightly, before releasing his aura as a slight tinge of gold. "Shall we?" "Ladies first" Brooklyn said simply standing there with his hands in his pockets, blowing a large piece of bubble gum while waiting for Artemis to make the first move. "A little too confident, are we?" Artemis asked, before snapping his fingers, drawing a green sign on the tree next to him, immediately channeling a large volume of magic into it, allowing the trees behind Brooklyn to morph into numerous smaller branches that attempted to entangle him. Brooklyn was ensnared by the branches, but he simply took in a deep breath as he flexed his hand into a fist, drawing out the liquid from inside of them out as they withered away, he quickly focused it around his body, until he thrust his fist forward, sending out multi-sharp forms of water straight at Artemis. "Tch, moisture drawing." Artemis thought to himself. Immediately, he conjured a fire rune, which collected a large volume of heat into a powerful fireball that collided with the water. In turn, this created a large explosion that created a dense layer of mist surrounding both Artemis and Brookyln. "Next step." Artemis immediately concentrated for a flickering moment, drawing a rune passively on the ground. "Tǔ!" He cried, immediately causing the earth around him to vibrate slightly; Artemis clicked his fingers. In that moment, spikes of earth rose and began to surround Brooklyn in a dense barrier, before attempting to crush him in the same barrier. The barrier seemed to do the job as dust was shown to have enveloped Brooklyn, however, apon closer inspection there was a small barrier of water right around his mid section, causing the spikes to be dulled and the sharp tips broken as he was holding the other spikes at bay. "Impressive, quite a cleaver trick, now try this one!" He took in a deep breath as the moisture from the air and the water droplets from the ground began to become swallowed up by Brooklyn's vaccum. "Water Dragon's Roar!!" The powerful jet stream of water was seen heading straight for Artemis in near blinding speeds. "Your stupid Dragon Slaying abilities!" Artemis growled, as he braced himself for the impact of the roar. Leaning to the right, he counted: "One...two...three...go!" Artemis lifted the balls of his feet from the ground, dashing towards the right in the nick of time: slightly late, actually, he was grazed by the high pressure of the water. "Ugh..." Artemis groaned in slight pain, before covering his fists in magical energy. "Right...maybe I should try a close-combat and rune hybrid form..." Quickly, the mage charged towards his opponent, and through the creation of a brief symbol clad in red, his fists erupted into flames. "How's this?!" He said aloud, before sending a straight jab towards the man's abdominal region. The barrier reappeared as the impact caused steam to emerge from the blocked water barrier, however, the force was still felt as it slammed Brooklyn, sending him a good distance as he had gotten the wind knocked out of him and was on one knee. "Good hit.... However, it'll take more to bring me down!" He said concentraiting water into one fist, thrusting forward with it. "Water Dragon's Burst!!" The water that was sent out of his fist were multiple jet shots sent towards Artemis as they all aimed right at him. "Homing missiles..." Artemis thought out loud briefly, and used the remaining energy in his palm and channeled it towards the ground, erecting a moderate earth rune that created a shield which blocked all the jet shots temporarily. However, they broke through quickly and gave him some damage in the abdomen, flying backwards and barely holding his grip onto a tree branch near him. "Right...a little experiment, it seems." Artemis covered his palm in magic, and clenched it into a fist. While he knew that he was tired, he couldn't lose this fight so easily. "Alright..." Artemis braced himself, as he jumped off of the tree branch and landed on the ground. Immediately he focused some of the fist's magic into a rune, before it shone brightly. He retracted the fist slightly, and punched the air. Using the water rune he cast before, the water molecules began to rapidly move as they forged a fist of pure pressure, which headed towards Brooklyn at rapid speeds. Brooklyn's reflexes weren't fast enough as the powerful fist hit his mark directly on his chest, slamming him hard into a wall, breaking it down as the small cliff landed right on top of him. After a few moments, he was able to get out, but had a small bit of blood on his cheek. "Well, that was certantly interesting..." He said taking in a deep breath before releasing it. He then concentrated as the water emerged and started to envelope his fists. He quickly sprinted as he went in to give Artemis a frontal assault, slamming his foot down, quickly using the momentum to spin quickly as he used a double frontal punch aimed right at Artemis's chest. "Shit!" Artemis' eyes opened wide. He didn't have time to adjust his position from the attack beforehand, and all he could do was prepare a feeble block that barely defended him from an enormous impact towards his chest. Artemis was in a brief spasm, before being left flying backwards towards a boulder. The edges of rock caused his right shoulder and left leg to begin bleeding, causing Artemis to kneel on one leg in order to briefly regain his balance. "Right..." Artemis released a small burst of magical power, before drawing numerous runes on the ground. "Go!" Numerous tremors began in the earth, releasing in order to create three earthen snakes which attempted to engulf the entirety of Brooklyn's being, from the legs up. One Snake managed to take a deep bite into Brooklyn's thigh as he winced in pain as the second snake bit deep into his shoulder as it was wrapping him up, constricting him as he could feel the pressure. Gathering the magic that he had inside of him, water quickly erupted from under him as it began to spirial around, beating away the earth constructs before carrying up upward and slamming him down into the ground as he was bleeding and panting heavily, "I must admit, you are giving me quite a run for my money...." He said to Artemis as he stood up, but winced in pain from putting pressure to the leg where he was bitten.